richie takes a quickening, and a methos
by methosalltheway
Summary: richie takes an old quickening that leaves him with memories floating... the boy arrived, fresh and electrically charged but with an older familiar undertone or tint shading over it, both exciting and annoying methos, hed had his fill of biblical knowledge of the befallen, never friends only the benefits over years. warning darkness with in.
1. Chapter 1

Methos was sitting with Joe and Duncan at the bar when the feeling of another approaching presence made him look towards the door. It felt raw, pulsing, and familiar, but not indicative of a strong immortal, so he was fairly relaxed.

When Richie walked in he stopped talking mid sentence. Nothing had ever seemed to phase him before. Both Joe and Duncan noticed his unusual reaction and were about to say something but Richie had walked over to them, obviously still hurt from a fight. His clothing cut up and covered in dried blood.

Duncan reached out to him, trying to comfort him, but the boy pulled out of his reach.

'Just don't touch me', he said in a strangled voice.

'Who was it Richie', Duncan asked.

Joe watched avidly at the interplay of the teacher and student, and of the oldest of them all, who was carefully looking at the bar.

'He said his name was Christopher, he was good, really really good. I should be dead, he tripped... he tripped and I won. Christopher was really old, more than anyone else I've fought, and from what I saw in his quickening he wasn't a nice guy. I can still feel him, his emotions, I can't stay.' Richie said.

'Have a drink first, let your self heal a little', Duncan told him. Joe got him a drink and put it on the bar between Duncan and Methos, Richie reached between them to grab it, rubbing up against Methos. Then he forgot all about the drink, staying in place against him, eyes drawn to the other mans body, putting his arm around him, pulling him toward himself casually, as Joe got a call from Christopher's watcher, who told him all about the man who'd died, who Richie had just killed.

Duncan could only see Richie's back, effectively blocking his view of Methos with Richie's arm around him.

They talked for a bit, Methos was unusually quiet Duncan thought.

After a good while, Richie moved to go, grabbing his coat, stopping to look towards Methos, saying, 'coming?'

Methos quickly got off his chair snatching his coat from the pile, following Richie out of the bar.

Duncan looked confused, Joe looked more surprised.

The next morning when Richie didn't show up for their run Duncan went over to his place, slightly concerned. He felt an immortal presence, getting closer, realized it was two.

He knocked at the door, waiting, then knocked again louder.

The door opened a little and Richie was peering at him, but not opening the door. 'Hey Rich', when he didn't open the door any further Duncan pushed it the rest of the way, walking in to the apartment.

The place was trashed, things knocked over and moved about. Dried blood in patches around, causing Duncan to look closer at Richie questioningly. When no answer was forthcoming, he asked if every thing was ok and if Methos was there.

'Everything's fine Duncan, and yeah hes here' Richie said. 'So where is he?' Duncan asked. He walked toward the feeling of the other man, right into Richie's bedroom, where he found Methos, in a pair of jeans and nothing else, looking through piles on the floor grabbing a shirt and shrugging it on hastily.

Methos looked completely at ease, like this was the most normal thing in the world, giving nothing away.

Then he took in the whole room, eyes falling to rest on the bed, which was practically covered with blood. Richie looked a little flushed, uncertain, ill at ease. 'Methos came home with you then?' Duncan asked flatly.

'Uh, yeah' Richie said to him. Just then Methos came out of the door to Richie's bedroom, dressed only in that pair of loose fitting jeans riding very low on his hips, wrinkled top, no shoes or socks, hair mussed, looking sleepy.

His eyes revealed nothing of course, walking over to the kitchen puttering around in the cabinets, 'wheres the coffee Richie?'

'Oh uh...' he walked over and opened a cabinet putting the coffee on the counter and moving the coffee maker with in his reach. Their hands touched briefly and Duncan saw Richie freeze and flush, as Methos just continued fixing the coffee.

Soon he had filled his mug and sat down on the couch, pulling something from the couch cushions, shaking it out, then putting it on, his socks.

Richie was trying his best to look anywhere but at the other two men in the room. Duncan sat down in a chair, waiting on Richie to get ready to run with him.

'So Methos, what did you do? You were here all night?'

'Well yeah, and?' Methos said.

Duncan was angry now, 'Methos I felt you last night, I could feel your quickening, what the fuck?'

'Oh, well, I was going to tell you it was none of your business, but apparently it is after all, fuck.' Methos paused for thought. 'There are ways to manipulate your energy... if you know how. I didn't realize you'd be able to sence it.'

'So what did you with Richie?' Duncan asked.

'Oh of course, what did I do! Never enter your mind that maybe I'm not the one to blame for everything...'

Richie came out dressed for his run, hearing the end of the conversation.

Richie interjected, 'Look Duncan, turns out that Christopher already knew Methos. His memories showed me some things.'

'I don't really know what your talking about... Methos?'

Silence.

'What Duncan?' Methos said.

'U heard me' Duncan said back.

'This is not common knowledge, not really something to share. Anyway, until now it never was relative. Immortal healing, that shows up when your in pain, can be past between people. The uh... healing sparks kinda commingle, its... an amazing rush. Pain with a chaser of pleasure, till eventually your energy is... active. Ok?"

"oh, uh huh" Duncan told him.

The room was quiet, silence stretching out.

Eventually Duncan spoke, "so Richie how bout that run?"

And Richie got up and looked around a minute gaze momentarily stopping over Methos with interest. Then he followed Duncan out the door, he turned his head to the other man, 'there are exta keys in that top drawer' Richie said leaving.

"Uh, later." Methos smiled a little to himself after the door had shut, over Richie's reaction to the situation. More so that he'd given him keys to his apartment. The implicit trust implied in that one gesture was amazing. Given so freely to him, automatic assumption that there had been more to what had happened between them. He felt almost giddy. That Richie was not only ok with what had happened but that he must want it to on some level to continue.

A few seconds after the rush of that feeling, reality jolted him with a sharp crash, all that reasons what he shouldn't even be thinking about continuing with Richie flowed over him, worry over survival truths.

Cold rules formed over millennia. It isn't a good risk, it is dangerous to him, to his all consuming will to live, no matter what the cost, any cost. Resigned to his chosen path, he got ready to leave, all traces of his presence removed.

The drawer dragged a little as he opened it to grab the key, finding it toward the back, under some random keychains.

So he left the house, door shutting behind him, lock it from the out side, then carefully sliding the key under the door. Yes just like he'd never been there, he thought to him self.


	2. Chapter 2

Methos nodded encouragingly to him self, trying not to notice the box in his mind labeled Richie, with a large lock on the front. He thought of squeezing the lid down tighter, wanting an impenetrable seal around it.

But all was lost anyways because he was aware of it's presence, that it existed at all. The name reverberated through out his body, shocking in the depth of the sensation. The knowledge was pushed behind a newly erected wall, and Methos breathed a sigh of relief. Getting in his car to head home.

Resuming the normal routine that had become his life, his life as Adam Pierson, Adam is kept second and front most in his self, it just being yet another of his endless selves, each one taken out when needed, adjusted sometimes to be reused. Usually he started from scratch when he created a new persona, found it almost easier that way, who he became was of no concern of his really, he was apathetic.

At the moment who he was was Adam Pierson, with all of his made up likes and dislikes, his emotions, his made up memories. After all, a man is nothing but the sum of his memories.

He allowed himself a small laugh. Only very few even are aware there is anything else there. That Adam is just a coat thrown on. But its what is underneath that is unknown.

Some leaks out now and then, hinting at the vast depths that make up one as old as he, the shear alienness of his mind.

Adam had all sorts of things he had to do, laundry, and grading massive amounts of term papers from his current classes he was teaching. Slipping into the task at hand time slipped by rapidly.

He looked at the clock across the room, noticing the passage of time, and realed he should probably take a break. Darkness had come earlier, and it was a good time for a drink he thought.

-Mind as well face this head on, putting it off won't solve anything- Methos thought.

So he went to the bar, not feeling anyone else inside he sighed in relief, and walked inside over to where Joe was.

Joe went behind the bar as soon as he saw his friend, pouring a beer automatically for him, sliding it in front of him on a coaster.

'Hey Joe' he said cheerfully.

'Hey your self, so hows everything going? You know Duncan called over here this morning looking for Richie? I guess he didn't show up to run or something.'

Methos remained quiet, drinking his beer.

'So, you gotta know i'm gonna ask man... what was going on here last night. I could see Richie, Duncan couldn't but I could.'

'Well if you saw then what do want me to say?' Methos drank a few sips then said, 'What happened it seems is that Christopher, who Richie took out last night, and I... knew each other... Christopher's even older than your chronicles say, he was about 2500. His quickening was very strong, and it knew me, the feel of me. Same of him to me. Richies quickening, it was the normal pulsing of power but tinged with some distinctly Christopher. Christopher was always a bit aggressive after he'd taken a head, and he was a very very powerful old immortal... and no, just in case your wondering, I don't plan on taking action on Richie for killing him. I don't really care either way. We hadn't exactly been friends ever. Duncan went by Richie's looking for him, and found I was there... still.'

Methos drank some beer in front of him.

Then continued- 'Richie got some of his feelings as well as knowledge. Even with out specifics he now knows lots about me Joe. Quite a a bit more of me than he had, probably more than he ever even wanted to know about me... There are ways, if you are so inclined to learn, to turn quickening healing into pleasure, that will resonate back and forth between people. As your body repairs itself your energy is brought to the front, active if you will, it is drawn out. The healing energy sparks will remain after the wounds repair themselves.'

Methos patiently waited for Joe to understand what it was that he hadn't said. What Duncan hadn't fully grasped earlier. Watching his mind spin around the words, looking for sense.

Joe thought- ...After the wounds have healed... that stuck out in his head. Quickening healing? Healing only comes with hurt, and you'd need to be in pain to have something to heal from... yes... that was what Methos hadn't said. That the pain from the wounds would be with you, it would hurt, so what then? Why get your self to heal? It must be that it turns into something very pleasurable. Then he knew with a definence that was it. That would be for pleasure that you would bother with going through the pain.-

Methos seemed to know exactly when he'd thought that through.

'You need to be pretty continuously healing,' Methos began, 'and strong enough, really strong. Joe, Duncan may be strong, but trust me when I say this, he is nothing compared to me. I'm just stating fact. Joe, i'm over 5000 fucking years old. You don't stay alive that long with out a LOT of skill and ruthlessness. I keep my energy to my self. When you've taken as many heads as I have, lets just say it definitely shows in my energy that immortals can feel, mortals are even able to feel the power rolling off me if I don't keep it dampened... none of this was mentioned to Duncan by the way. I flatten my quickening, draw it in and down, I don't like people to notice me. If I keep my energy down low enough even mortals will look me over. Also, I'm sure you'd like to know, that the reason I don't fight is because it is absolutely no challenge to me, if I fight, I fight to win. Anything I do is just instinct if I don't remember to fight at a lowered level. I don't loose. It can get... messy. I don't really have control over my actions, not if I'm really put up against the wall. I try and keep the rage away, and most of the time I'm successful. I can mange to fight while staying grounded, up until I get a real fear for my life, then its all over. Then I have no control over what level I'm supposed to be fighting at. That I don't like because I like to be in control, what I dislike about fighting is also what I love about it, the lack of thought, of just riding on instinct alone, it's primal in every aspect of the word. Underneath I'm just a killer intent on survival at any cost. What you don't think about is how much of me is the killer. The answer to that is always, how much of one do I have to be to get out of the situation. There is no black and white with me, never has been, don't really understand the idea, it's all just equally gray to me, not even shades of gray.'

'Thank you for telling me that Methos, I'm sure it wasn't easy, your not exactly an open person. Ha ha. So... the only reason I got to know any of that is because Duncan would have told me, you wanted me to hear it from you before, huh' Joe said.

'Also Joe, the stuff I said about my personal quickening, I'm sure I won't have to remind you that no one else knows about it. I didn't explain that to either Duncan or Richie, ok?' Methos said to him.

'I'm glad you shared that with me, that you trusted me enough to. That information is unlike anything mentioned in records. Duncan doesn't know that stuff about you dampening your presence, that your able to?'

'Exactly Joe, and I would like to keep it that way.'


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Duncan and Richie were already at Joe's when Methos got there. He walked in casually, greeted them all, took his drink, and sat down at the booth they'd chosen.

Duncan was apparently trying to overlook him, and Richie was trying not to keep looking at him.

Methos almost laughed at the picture the two of them made.

Richie's face looked uncomfortable, uncertain. Joe had yet to come over to sit, he was extremely busy behind the bar. They drank in companionable silence for a while.

Methos decided to start talking about his day, his classes of students, who had just turned in long horrible papers. He blathered on about that for some time, allowing interjected comments, steering the conversation masterfully, completely entrenched in his Adam Pierson persona.

Adam was always a little annoying, and stingy. Talking about how Joes is great because of the free beer. Even though he of course had ridiculous amounts of money, Adam did not. So he had to sneak large amounts of money into the till at Joes, Joe of course suspected that Methos was responsible for the vast in discrepancies but said nothing.

Richie however was wondering how this person could be the same as the one he'd been with the other night. The one who had left large pools of dried blood in his apartment, who carried a beautiful dagger behind his back, as well as a whole arsenal covered up by those purposely misleading baggy clothes.

He had zoned out on what 'Adam' had been chatting about and then flushed lightly at the thought of what 'Adam', no Methos, he thought, looked like underneath those clothes.

This served only to confuse him once again with the differences between that Adam sitting across from him and Methos, -maybe I should keep them as separate people in my head-, he thought, then, -besides, you can't fake what had gone on the other night- or at least he was pretty sure you couldn't. So that meant Adam Pierson was just a cover, an act.

-Damn, and such an effective cover, even I can't stand the guy a lot of times. Sneaky son of a bitch- he thought -he even seems to have Duncan fooled again, he'd just written the other night as a 'nothing to see here folks'. How could Duncan be so easily lead? Well the man was a master manipulator after all right? Even after Duncan having felt the energy sparks from Methos, and walking in seeing them both... and he had to have noticed the blood dried up in patches. I mean what did he think had been going on between them? Scrabble?-

Richie was still a little removed from his memories of Methos and him, when they had been together.

Its one thing to have feelings, but another to examine them later on. Now that there is more distance he was a little uncertain.

All's he knew was that when he had walked into Joe's that night after he'd taken that quickening he was drawn to Methos, and when he'd accidentally brushed up against the other man he had to maintain that contact. It was as if it were the most normal thing in the world for him to have flashes of intimate moments, with Methos in them. He'd known just what to do from those glimpses, what Methos liked, and knew from the way he'd been sneaking glances at him Methos would follow him anywhere if he so desired.

Having power over Methos, the oldest immortal, was a guilty rush Richie seriously enjoyed. He hadn't really thought about after they would leave, what then.

Somehow his arm had wrapped around Methos's waist, pulling the body tight up against him. His back was to Duncan so he'd been blocked from view Richie just realized, but Joe could have seen, must have seen. But Joe hadn't said any thing, not one comment.

Then what had happened? He tried to remember. He'd gotten up to go, grabbed his coat, and while he'd been turned back for the coat, he caught Methos's eyes for a split second, before starting to walk to the door, then about a third of the way there he'd called back, you coming?

Then continued out side, waiting a little outside the door for the man he knew with out a doubt would be here soon, would be following him outdoors. Why that knowledge was so factual he didn't know, -how could I possibly think I would know what ever Methos would do?- he thought. But a few seconds later the door did indeed open to show a familiar silhouette who walked up to him.

Methos seemed to be waiting for something, some words or action. Richie was at a loss at to what this particular situation called for. -What's the right answer?- he thought. It became clearly obvious Methos wasn't going to help with this, wasn't going to make the first move.

Richie knew that part of himself desperately wanted to press himself back up against Methos, as he'd had in the club, his arm wrapped around the lean well muscled body, the feeling of a massive amount of power banked securely. He was a panther, a sleek efficient killer, not this person Adam Pierson he pretended to be, Adam is meek, Adam runs from challenges as a rule, he is a grad student in baggy mainstream clothes, who disappears in a crowd, Adam has a huge tab at Joe's.

But this barely leashed panther of a man kept his claws in, unless pressed, Richie realized. Finally Richie had reached his answer for what to say or do. He'd decided on, 'my place is closer, its just a few blocks from here', and he tilted his head for direction.

Methos just fell into step with him on the right, matching his speed effortlessly. It was a nice comfortable walk under the moon and stars. When they got there Methos turned, stopping to stare at the sky suddenly. Richie saw him stop, and followed suit, looking in the direction that held his fascination. Suddenly something flashed in Richie's mind, an image of the same direction in the sky but the stars were brighter, the night darker. But what caught his attention was the placement of the stars, that used to be over there he realized, and a word was associated with the stars, *****, it was a word unknown to him, not ever heard uttered.

He reached an arm around Methos's shoulders and squeezed a little, saying the name he'd heard in his mind with a question in his voice. He pointed at the sky, 'it used to be over there didn't it?...' he'd said. Methos was quite for little, then answering breathlessly, affirmatively, and let his head fall on Richie's shoulder.

The younger man could sense the pressure of time on Methos. How vast the expanse of time had passed since then and now. Then he was very very aware of Methos in his grasp, against him. His body reacted to the press of flesh eagerly, gasping as wanting took over in the forefront of his mind.

Methos head nuzzled his neck, turning up so his lips reached Richie's neck and shoulder, and pressed soft kisses on the skin there.

'Weren't you gonna show me your apartment', Methos whispered in his ear.

At that Richie let go of him and they got in the doors and inside Richie's place. There was a coat rack by the door were Richie'd left his coat, with the sword inside. Methos stood looking at the hook next to Richie's coat, making no attempt at removing his own coat, and sword.

Richie was looking at him now, wondering what was taking so long. The young man had no idea what was going on in Methos's mind. It made Methos sad for a second, realizing that this young one, Rich, was too trusting, and it would probably be the death of him.

Methos decided the arsenal he was wearing would have to be enough, it was a calculated risk and he left his coat, and sword, on the hook next to Richie's.

Methos could feel the old urges come to life, and it was scary and intimidating as well as exciting. But he knew, as he always did, that it would be worth it. What ever minimum discomfort early on it would be more than made up for. Oh, the second and the third cuts would hurt, possibly the fourth as well, but if he were able to get past it, to transcend the pain and float above it, he could float above everything.

Free, to feel free. And with Richie of all people, Duncan's student, this young baby immortal, who was amazingly appealing definitely, but he'd never planed on anything coming of it.

-Oh well-, he thought, -I'm not turning this down, fuck it all.-


	4. Chapter 4

He walked over to Richie's bedroom and started undressing with an unconscious grace to his movements. Richie was overly aware of the man undressing in his bedroom, it was surreal, watching the baggy layers appealingly removed, revealing a pale smooth body all hard lean muscles.

-The deceptive strength of the man was astounding. He looked both immensely relaxed and ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. As if he were always ready underneath a sprawl.- Richie thought.

He shook his head a little at that chain of thoughts. Methos was looking to him as to were he should set his weapons, Richie was suddenly glad the man was on his side, at least for now anyways. He was carrying a lot, and none of it showed at all clothed, his posture never let on.

On top of the pile was a second sword to match with the full sized one he carried. Over to the side of the rest of the various wepons was an attractive looking dagger, old and well crafted unlike anything he'd seen, and because of Duncan in the antique business he'd been exposed to many many styles of knives and swords.

His eyes caught over the dagger, eyes focused in, examining it more carefully, drawn to it.

Methos chuckled a few times looking at him intently with a strange knowing smile on his face. Richie went to him and a little self consciously undressed, going over to the pile of weapons and moving them on to his dresser top. He didn't move the dagger though, it stayed.

Methos looked from it and back up to him, that smile still in place. -Ah yes, this was gonna be fun, certainly seems quite a bit of Christopher remained still. It's Richie with a play book of how to get me off...- Methos thought. Richie'd know all of it too. Christopher and him were always able to get along under 'dire' circumstances. Not really much aside from that but it was what it was. They were both very old and had immediately recognized that something in each other, wants and needs that were shared. Methos supposed they had been in modern terms fuck buddies, excpecially after one or the other had taken a head. They had both been living in Rome and had met thru mutual friends, they were both merchants at the time. Although they had little actual like of one another, never really friends themselves, they had a mutual attraction opon first glance. Christopher was a little too unscrupulous for Methos's tastes at the time but none the less he'd been drawn to him. Over the years when they had the chance to hook up they had taken advantage of it always.

Richie turned off most of the lights and moved in close to him at the foot of the bed. Methos rolled his eyes toward the dagger, and when Richie didn't pick it up he held it up to him holding the blade himself, letting it slide on his hand as Richie took it from him. The younger immortal's other hand reached out for his now bloodied hand. He turned it palm up worriedly to see how hurt he was, but the deep slice healed fast before his eyes, sparks of blue shooting out as the skin repaired it self. Methos healed faster than he'd known possible, -but this was after all an ancient- Richie thought.

One of his fingers swept over the area with the healing sparks, as if compelled. It caused both of them to shiver visibly, and Richie wondered at his reaction as his hand griped the handle of the dagger. Methos's hand was still held in his left hand palm up his arm stretch out toward him.

Before he'd thought twice about what he was doing, he slashed at Methos's forearm, deep and over half a foot in length, Methos was tense but didn't pull away from him, even when he cut another deep gash next to the earlier one. His head just tilted back, and his eyes closed, breathing deep and steady.

The energy snapped awake to close the first slice while Richie slid his finger through the bloody line that was quickly disappearing, entranced with the sparks that were mingling back and forth now between the two of them.

Next he made a slice on his shoulder watching the blood drip down his arm. The second cut was starting to heal by this time and again he ran his fingers through the healing skin, dragging in the blood pooling on top of it as the healing sparked even stronger than before into him and between them both, and he moaned at the feeling.

Methos stepped closer to him, easily with in arms reach. Glancing at him, now eyes glassy, pupils dilated, waiting silently for more, for what ever Richie chose to do with him, with his body.

Richie cut into his chest now, watching as the other cut healed much faster than the other ones before, sparks no longer waiting for the healing to start, his quickening was rolling over them both.

Next thing Richie knew he was licking up the blood on Methos's bare chest, one of Methos's hands grabbed into his hair holding his head closer. Then guiding him to his nipple and Richie obediently nipped and licked at it causing him to moan as he pushed Methos backwards onto the bed, Richie following him down landing on him.

Methos reached between them undoing Richie's pants as they kissed violently, Methos bit at him and he healed almost instantly from the massive power of the oldest immortal's energy. It was fully aroused now, and rolling over and through them both.

Methos aloud any and all things Richie could think of. He was beyond him self with this cherished and not often indulged in pleasure, at least not of late. And to think that here he was, on his back, bleeding and healing, with Richie over him, now fucking him, hurting him.

But that was about as far as the thinking got as he went under, his mind not able to both carry on coherent thought and ride the pain through to the ecstasy. Able to stay aroused continuously, orgasm after orgasm, thanks to the abundant energy flowing, allowing the body to heal it self.

Eventually there is a contentment that settles in and the need slowly dwindles down, leaving them tired and wiped out. So they'd gotten up out of the bed to shower off, and Richie layed down another blanket over the mess they'd made of the bed and pulled up the covers over them both. They instinctively cuddled up to one another, wrapped in each others arms.

That was how Richie was when Duncan had woken them both up that next morning, leaving him wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been disturbed. Whether or not Methos would have stayed for breakfast when they'd woken up, whether it would have been uncomfortable, or if it would have turned into a second round of the night before, how would they have parted. What did it mean that Methos had turned back in the keys he'd left him with to lock up.


	5. Chapter 5

Now here they were at the bar, all hanging out, like nothing had ever happened. Methos was acting like he always had toward him, rather dismissive and uninterested. The man who the night before had been passionately saying his name like a mantra, who was unconcerned who heard him forcefully begging, pleading for more.

At some point he'd been left alone with Methos while Duncan and Joe went to the back room for some reason. It was quiet between them, pin drop quiet. Richie shifted in his chair and his leg rubbed up against Methos's, their thighs touching against each other.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath Methos gave at the simple touch and Richie knew that the man wasn't as unaffected by their previous encounter as he'd seemed.

He tried not to chuckle at the other mans reaction, because he'd had a similar jolt go through him as well at the covered contact.

Methos glanced down at his beer, then finally up to Richie's face, seeing the curiosity plainly reflected at him. The younger man looked uncertain but also aroused from the casual contact between them.

Richie knew what it was Methos saw, he felt like an open book with this man, like he could keep nothing from him. The casual appraisal of Richie's face seemed concluded and the man drank deeply of his drink, then said, 'so it's like that huh?' smiling at him indulgently.

Richie blushed at being seen through so easily and said, 'uh yeah, I guess it is'.

'Well then...', Methos said back at him, sliding his hand under the table to rest on his knee, giving it a slight squeeze as the other men came back in to them. But he left the hand in place, distracting Richie to no end.

Methos talked to the others while rubbing the younger mans upper inside thigh, moving closer to where Richie desperately wanted him to be touching.

Richie had gone silent and realized there was a lull in the conversation that was coming from his lack of participation. Something had been asked of him and he had no idea what. 'Uh, huh?' he said cluelessly, trying to cover up his discomfort at being so unaware of what was going on.

'Look guys, I gotta go, I think I might have left the coffee pot on back home' so Richie grabbed at his coat, putting it over him to hide his inevitable reaction to Methos's ministrations, and left hurriedly out the door.

About an hour later Methos was able to excuse himself without any suspicion.

From the other night he'd recalled Richie's address and drove his car over to his building, getting out, walking to the door way, feeling the presence of him before he'd had the chance to knock or ring the bell.

The younger man opened the door to him, seeing Methos standing out on his porch with his hands in his coat pockets, habitual slouch in place, trying to look bored he supposed. 'Hey Adam, do you want to come in? I've got some stuff to drink it your interested', he shut the door behind him, locking it, then went into the kitchen fridge to grab the other man a beer, he already had one by the couch.

The bottle was offered and taken, then opened. Methos made him self at home on the couch, where he'd never sat the night before. 'Richie this is rather unexpected, I half imagined you'd be not wanting to talk to me again, ever. But life is nothing if not full of little surprises. Keeps things from getting too boring you know, I do have a lot of time on my hands and all, so do you in fact if you live that long. You'll be surprised at the things one will do just to pass the time.' Methos said.

Richie eyed him and said, 'things like what you were doing with Christopher? Those kinda things Methos? I'm finally starting to see the difference between you and your Adam Pierson persona. Why the hell did you pick to be him, he's an annoying sob, but I'm sure you know that. And I don't think he's altogether too fond of me. What the hell Methos? You come home with me, and then act like I'm something you stepped in out side you couldn't scrape off your shoe. Then you start... that whole thing at Joe's, under the table, you confuse the hell out of me. Yeah I may not be used to wanting a man but I am sure as hell not used to being treated like this'.

Richie set his beer on the table in front of them, turning fully to face the other man, his eyes raked over the lean form hidden from view beneath the large clothes and saw what he knew to be under them.

'Also, there's the fact I know parts of you others don't. That I know what you want and it had been a while hadn't it? Since you'd offered that dagger to anyone?' Richie said to him.

Methos swallowed visibly, 'ummm... well yeah Richie, it's not really something you can just explain to someone, it takes a lot of years before most start experimenting with that part of our power. You lucky or unlucky lad have been given instructions as it will, and let them take over. Not quite what you'd ever had in mind Richie huh? The things we were doing last night... I basically can get off on torture, in the right circumstances. More than that I think its that you enjoyed inflicting it on me. I'm quite certain most of the pain you inflicted on me was Christopher's influence, his guidance, you touched me like him Richie, you automatically knew my body.' Methos said.

'And I still do Methos, it's in my head now, his memories of you. I can give you what you've always wanted, a nice guy out side, and a sadistic bastard in the bedroom.' Richie told him with a little smile.

Methos smiled back at the beautiful boy in front of him, 'there's something I never showed or shared with Christopher' he said before he made the air thick with passion by letting out his energy around them. A trick he'd learned millennia ago once he was strong enough, how to allow his quickening out a bit to arouse.

Richie looked to him with bug eyes, amazed and turned on immediately. 'Wow' was all he could say.

Then they ended up fucking on the floor of Richie's living room.

Afterwords Methos said to Richie 'just so u know... Duncan shouldn't have felt anything...' -well that's good- Richie thought.

Then Methos excused himself hurriedly out the door saying something about doing something for his classes. Leaving Richie wondering again at what had happened.


End file.
